


Fifty shades of Red White and Blue

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Gag, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Restraints, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Saint Valentin, une paire de menottes, un bandeau et un bâillon. Faites confiance à Bucky pour en trouver l'utilité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty shades of Red White and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



> Quelques jours avant le 14 février Anscharius m'a demandé où était son porn de la Saint Valentin, "parce que c'est la mode apparemment..." Vous savez, rapport à ce film qui est sorti pour la St Valentin... Bref. Mon cerveau étant ce qu'il est, il a saisi l'opportunité pour m'envoyer des images, Bucky a apprécié et ils se sont ligués pour me faire écrire ça.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si ça peut vraiment être labellisé BDSM. Mais je crois. Les tags couvrent à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir...
> 
> Bonne Saint Valentin plus une semaine ! \o/

Les doigts de Bucky testaient la résistance des menottes aux bracelets recouverts d’un épais cuir rouge lorsque la serrure émit le son caractéristique de la clé de Steve. Il ne releva pas la tête, venant s’intéresser au bandeau bleu semé d’étoiles blanches qui reposait sur le lit, juste à côté d’un bâillon dont la boule de silicone et la lanière de cuir revêtaient un noir étonnamment sobre.  
   
«Bucky ? Tu es là ?»  
   
«Chambre !»  
   
Il entendit Steve retirer ses chaussures et se déplacer jusqu’à la cuisine pour déposer ce qui devait être plusieurs sacs de courses - leurs réserves s'épuisaient vite. Ses pas souples s’approchèrent et Bucky releva les yeux au moment même où la porte s’ouvrait, faisant tourner sur son doigt l’une des paires de menottes dans un timing parfaitement étudié. Steve s’immobilisa. Blêmit. Puis rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux artistement ébouriffés. Bucky haussa les sourcils dans une expression interrogative, avec juste ce qu’il fallait d’innocente incompréhension.  
   
«Tu m’expliques pourquoi j’ai trouvé ça au milieu de tes boxers ?»  
   
Steve ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fronça les sourcils et l’ouvrit à nouveau de façon plus déterminé.  
   
«Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements ?»  
   
Bucky haussa une épaule en jouant nonchalamment avec le bâillon.  
   
«Les miens sont tous sales. Et ne détourne pas la conversation !»  
   
Captain America se décomposait sur place et Bucky se fit un plaisir d’enfoncer le clou en ramassant à nouveau les menottes. Il prit un bracelet dans chaque main et tira d’un air appréciatif.  
   
«Adamantium. On ne trouve pas ça dans le premier sex-shop venu. Tu me caches des choses Stevie ?»  
   
Il n’avait jamais vu Steve aussi cramoisi depuis qu’il lui avait raconté comment on faisait l’amour à une femme - ils avaient treize ou quatorze ans et il l’avait lu dans un livre à l’époque mais il avait toujours était bon pour raconter des histoires.  
   
«C’est un cadeau de Saint Valentin.»  
   
Bucky battit des paupières. Il était préparé à beaucoup de réponses mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Il regarda les accessoires étalés autour de lui puis releva les yeux sur Steve, qui fixait le sol comme s’il détenait la réponse à toutes les questions de l’univers.  
   
«Pardon ?»  
   
«Tony et Sam !», la réplique fusa comme une insulte en direction de la moquette innocente, «Ils se croient drôles...»  
   
Bucky ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et Steve déplaça son poids d’un pied sur l’autre avec un froncement de sourcil ennuyé.  
   
«Ils prétendent que c’est la mode cette année. Une histoire avec ce livre décliné en film...»  
   
«Ha, oui, Fifty shades !»  
   
Le regard que lui lança soudain Steve en oubliant son amour soudain pour le plancher lui fit pointer un index accusateur - au bout duquel pendouillait toujours la paire de menottes.  
   
«Hé ! Vous refusez toujours de me laisser participer aux missions, c’est votre faute si j’ai rien d’autre à foutre de mes journées ! C’était ça où me tirer une balle dans le pied et chronométrer le temps de guérison. J’ai regretté mon choix...»  
   
Steve soupira, un sourire à la fois amusé et désolé sur le visage (il fallait s’appeler Steve Rogers pour maîtriser cette expression très particulière).  
   
«Tu sais bien que...»  
   
Il leva sa paume pour l’arrêter dans son élan, en prenant soin de faire basculer l’accessoire tendancieux juste devant elle.  
   
«Stop ! Je sais. Pas envie de l’entendre encore une fois,» il étrécit son regard et Steve se raidit de façon perceptible. «En revanche j’aimerai savoir ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que je me laisserai attacher, fête des amoureux ou pas ?»  
   
Il s’amusa de l’expression choquée de son amant.  
   
«Non ! Buck, je.... je n’ai jamais...»  
   
«Tu sais bien que je déteste être attaché...» enfonça-t-il le couteau dans la plaie, en rajoutant du sel à coup de regard blessé.  
   
«Buck !» il paniquait, c’était adorable. «Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille ! Tu...» l’interruption soudaine lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas réussi à cacher plus longtemps le sourire qui lui chatouillait les lèvres. «... Tu te fiches de moi. Salopard.»  
   
Bucky éclata de rire en faisant tourner de plus belle les menottes autour de son doigt.  
   
«Trop. Facile.»  
   
«Je te déteste.»  
   
La posture de Steve s’était détendue et il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Bucky lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres.  
   
«Je t’aime aussi, punk.» il arrêta le mouvement de rotation et regarda l'accessoire d’un air entendu. «Et on sait tous les deux que ce n’est pas moi qui mérite ce genre d’entraves...»  
   
Le regard de Steve hésitait entre incompréhension et début d’alarme. Bucky s’agenouilla sur le lit pour se mettre à peu près à niveau avec lui. Il déposa les menottes avec un soin ostensible.  
   
«Qui se met toujours dans les situations les plus stupides dès que j’ai le dos tourné ? Hein ? » il se mit à compter sur ses doigts avec emphase. « Qui a la trace de son ADN incrustée dans les murs de tous les cul-de-sacs de Brooklyn ? » Steve donna l’impression de vouloir se défendre mais Bucky ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion, levant un second doigt impérieux entre eux. « Qui laisse un scientifique fou et un putain de marchand d’armes lui injecter une substance louche pour gagner une tête sur moi ? Et s’amuse à infiltrer tout seul les lignes ennemis parce que j’essaye de prendre de la distance ? » il força son ton à demeurer sérieux, ses sourcils à rester froncés. « Qui s’amuse à écraser un avion dans la glace sous prétexte que j’ai raté un train ? Qui saute sans parachute parce que c’est bien connu, l’eau de mer ça amortit, à quelques centaines de mètres d’altitude ? Qui n’est pas foutu de prendre un ascenseur jusqu’en bas ? Ne peux pas rester deux ans tout seul sans déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ?»  
   
Steve s’était tassé sur lui-même mais un petit sourire jouait au coin de ses lèvres. Bucky abandonna son compte et agita ses doigts dans un mouvement autoritaire.  
   
«Viens ici.» Steve s’approcha sans un mot, jusqu’à ce que ses genoux rencontrent le sommier. Baissa sur lui un regard plein d’attente. Le cœur de Bucky manqua un battement alors qu’une flambée de désir lui mordait les entrailles. «Très bien.»  
   
Steve frémit et ses pupilles se dilatèrent subtilement. Bucky se dressa un peu plus. Leva ses mains pour attraper les revers de la veste de cuir marron qui était au moins autant une partie de _Captain America_ que le costume rouge, blanc, bleu. Il la fit glisser de ses épaules d’un mouvement expert et elle tomba au sol avec un son étouffé. Les doigts métalliques se refermèrent sur l’avant d’une chemise au bleu clair assorti aux yeux de son propriétaire et il attira Steve vers lui pour refermer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l’embrassa longuement, avec possessivité, réclamant sa langue et le contrôle absolu de l’étreinte. Steve le laissa faire sans broncher et il retint un gémissement de plaisir déplacé. 

Il sépara leurs bouches au moment où Steve commença à répondre avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. Le repoussa de sa main artificielle à plat sur sa large poitrine.  
   
« Non, non, non. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche... »  
   
Steve se lécha les lèvres. Sans un mot. Mais son regard pétillant parlait pour lui. _Punk._

Bucky se retint d’arracher les boutons de sa chemise d’une torsion de poignet. 

«Reste tranquille.»

Il prit son temps pour les défaire un à un. Lentement. Très lentement. Caressant à peine la peau pâle à mesure qu’elle apparaissait sous ses mouvements mesurés. La respiration de Steve s'accélérait au-dessus de lui. Il releva les yeux en séparant le dernier bouton de son passant. Soutint son regard en dépliant les manches roulées en dessous des coudes. Soigneusement. L’une après l’autre. Effleura de son pouce de chair la peau sensible de chaque poignet. Juste trop longtemps pour que le contact soit innocent. 

Sans cesser de le regarder il posa ses mains à plat de part et d’autre du creux des côtes de Steve. Ses doigts se nichèrent dans la cambrure impossible de son dos. Il ressentait sa chaleur sous sa paume vivante. Les impulsions du sang circulant dans les veines sous les capteurs mécaniques. Il brisa le contact visuel pour se pencher et poser doucement ses lèvres sur son ventre. A peine un frôlement. Sa langue darda et il joua de la pointe à l'intérieur de son nombril. Quelques secondes, juste un avant-gout. Il entendit le souffle de Steve se bloquer dans sa gorge. Sourit malicieusement avant de s’écarter légèrement de lui. 

Il remonta lentement ses mains. Caressa, effleura, arrêta ses pouces sur les mamelons déjà dressés, les agaçant jusqu’à ce qu’un gémissement s’échappe des lèvres de sa victime. Satisfait il poursuivit son chemin contre les clavicules, le termina de ses paumes à plat sur les épaules droites et fières. Les glissa plus bas, entrainant la chemise pâle qui rejoignit la veste oubliée à terre.  
   
Il resta un long moment à le contempler, ses doigts traçant des lignes sans but sur le haut de ses bras. Il voyait ses lèvres s’ouvrir sporadiquement. Comme s’il se retenait de se pencher pour l’embrasser. Il aimait le voir se retenir. II baissa les yeux vers les accessoires éparpillés sur le matelas et s’arrêta sur le bandeau. Une main sur l’épaule de Steve, il tendit la seconde vers l’épais tissu étoilé. Un regard enfiévré suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.  
   
« Tu me fais confiance, Stevie ? »  
   
Il le vit avaler sa salive en contemplant le tissu bleu et blanc. Puis il hocha la tête, sans un mot. Bucky lâcha son emprise sur son épaule pour saisir un flot du bandeau dans chaque main. Il l’approcha lentement des yeux plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Steve ferma les paupières et il admira ses longs cils caressant ses pommettes rougies. 

«Baisse la tête,» murmura-t-il, presque avec révérence.

Steve obtempéra et Bucky délaissa l’étoffe, le temps de déposer un baiser léger sur les paupières closes. Il sentit le souffle tremblant de Steve contre son menton. Effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis s’écarta et tendit le bandeau entre ses deux mains. Le plaça soigneusement en travers de ces traits qu’il connaissait mieux que les siens.  
Ses gestes étaient mesurés, doux, d’une lenteur calculée. Il prit son temps pour nouer les liens au milieu des cheveux courts et saturés de gel. Caressa sa nuque, apprécia le frisson qui parcourut tout le corps dressé devant le sien, avant de reposer les mains sur ses épaules. D’approcher son visage jusqu’à coller leurs joues. Murmura contre son oreille.  
   
« Monte sur le lit. »  
   
Il relâcha sa prise. S’écarta en rassemblant les accessoires restant. Il les déposa avec un ordre précis sur la table de chevet. Il sentit le matelas s’enfoncer sous le poids de Steve. Le regarda s’avancer à quatre pattes et à tâtons jusqu’au cadre de bois massif. Leur lit avait été commandé sur mesure. Renforcé de métal à tous les coins. Steve avait insisté pour que la tête soit sculptée de larges barreaux. Bucky n’en avait pas vu l’intérêt jusqu’à présent. N’en avait donc jamais félicité Steve. Il s'apprêtait à réparer cette erreur. En détails.  
   
« Couche-toi sur le dos. Au milieu du matelas. »  
   
Il se poussa encore pour lui laisser la possibilité de lui obéir. Ce qu’il fit sans la moindre hésitation. Bucky retint un mouvement de hanche, son érection durcie luttant désagréablement contre son jeans trop serré.  
   
« Lève les mains près de ta tête. »  
   
Il saisit une paire de menotte. L’ouvrit avec lenteur. S’approcha de Steve, à quatre pattes à son tour, le dominant de sa position et de sa volonté. Il referma le bracelet autour d’un premier poignet. Steve arqua sa nuque avec un gémissement étouffé. Bucky tira sur la courte chaine et la main prisonnière suivit son mouvement. Il écarta son bras et attacha l’autre extrémité de la menotte à un barreau du lit lorsqu’il estima la position à son goût. Incapable de se retenir, il posa ses lèvres dans le creux du poignet, juste en dessous du cuir. Steve gémit à nouveau. Bucky se redressa pour s’emparer de la seconde paire de menottes. L’ouvrant avec autant de lenteur et de soin que la première, il passa une jambe au-dessus du corps abandonné de Steve, ses genoux autour de sa cage thoracique. Sourit lorsqu’un mouvement souleva le bassin de son amant.  
   
« Apprends la patience Steve. Ça ne pourra te faire que du bien... »  
   
Il vit un sourire sinuer sur les lèvres humides qui s’ouvrirent sur une plainte haletante :  
   
« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »  
   
Il haussa les sourcils, mouvement perdu pour les yeux toujours cachés sous leur bandeau. Resserra ses jambes en un étau douloureux. Steve grogna. Bucky se pencha vers lui, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Laissa filtrer un murmure froid et menaçant. 

«Pas de ça, Captain,» il referma le bracelet de métal sur le poignet encore libre d’un mouvement sec. «Ce soir c’est moi qui donne les ordres.»

La plainte inarticulée qui échappa à Steve résonna dans son bas-ventre. Il s’allongea pratiquement contre lui pour attacher son second bras au cadre de bois, prenant soin d’enfoncer son érection contre son ventre aux muscles tendus. 

«Toi, tu n’as rien à dire,» il tendit sa main droite vers le bord du lit. La referma sur le cuir du bâillon. «Mais je sais que tu es incapable de tenir ta langue.»

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son ventre. A la limite de ses hanches. Trop loin pour que l’entrejambe de Steve ait le moindre contact avec lui. Trop près pour en faire un véritable de supplice. Il regarda son amant se tordre entre ses liens.

«Buck...»

«Shhhhh,» il posa son index sur les lèvres de Steve. Frémit lorsqu’une langue avide vint s’enrouler autour de lui alors qu’il le faisait doucement pénétrer entre elles. «Ouvre la bouche pour moi, punk.» Les lèvres roses s’écartèrent. Il introduisit son pouce près de son index et les aida avec délicatesse. «Très bien Steve.» 

Le soupir caressa ses doigts humides. Il approcha la boule sombre et l’inséra à la place de ses doigts. Steve suivit docilement le mouvement, refermant ses dents autour du silicone. 

«Lève la tête.»

Il passa l’épaisse sangle de cuir le long des mâchoires carrées, mordilla au passage le haut du cartilage d’une oreille qui ne demandait que ça. Il choisit un cran qui ne blesserait pas le coin des lèvres de Steve tout en s’assurant que l’entrave resterait bien en place.

Il se redressa lentement. S’assit à nouveau. Plus loin encore sur les hanches fines. Contempla le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Steve. Ses bras lâchement tendus de part et d’autre de sa tête, ses poignets enserrés dans le cuir rouge, ses doigts à demi-refermés autour des chaines solides, le bandeau à étoiles blanches qui barrait son regard, sa bouche ouverte en «o» autour du bâillon sombre. Il força sa main à se refermer autour de son téléphone portable plutôt que de passer sa ceinture pour saisir son sexe douloureux. Il sourit en prenant plusieurs photo. Plus encore en tapant rapidement un message succinct. 

Son téléphone claqua en entrant en contact avec la table de chevet et Steve tressaillit sous lui, tournant son regard aveugle vers l’origine du bruit.

«Shhhh. Tout va bien Stevie,» il se pencha pour prendre sa joue en coupe dans sa main droite. «Tu as confiance en moi ?»

Steve hocha la tête. Attaché, muselé, bâillonné. A sa merci. Il se pencha encore. Posa ses lèvres au coin de sa mâchoire, sous le lien de cuir. Embrassa, mordilla. 

«Tu es à moi, Steven Grant Rogers.»

Il traça de sa bouche un chemin jusqu’à l’épaule tendue. Saisit la peau et les muscles entre ses dents. Mordit pour faire mal, pour laisser une marque. Steve cria autour du bâillon. Se cambra.

«Tu es à moi.» il parlait contre sa peau dont il connaissait le goût par coeur. Contre son cou, la pulsation de son artère. «A moi. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.»

Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras nus de Steve. Caressant et griffant. Humaine et mécanique. Chair et métal. Lui tout entier. Il immobilisa ses paumes au contact des bracelets couverts de cuir. Posa ses doigts sur ceux à demi pliés de son amant.

«Le monde ne te touchera plus. Ne te fera plus jamais de mal.»

Steve gémissait et soupirait. Abandonné. Entre ses mains.

Il se releva sur ses avant-bras en prenant appui sur les poignets liés. Ses cheveux longs cascadèrent sur le visage de Steve. Lui arrachèrent un frisson. Il sourit. Embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Lécha l’humidité contre la boule qui les écartait. 

«Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.»

Il parcourut son cou, à nouveau. S’arrêta sur l’hématome rouge et violacé qui s’étalait contre son épaule. Qui disparaitrait trop vite. Il releva la tête et y porta sa main humaine. Légère et apaisante. Les doigts métalliques quittèrent eux aussi les menottes pour s’emparer d’un mamelon. Le malmener, le tordre. Les bruits qu’il arrachait à Steve lui donnait envie de jouir à l’instant même. Il se mordit les lèvres et ravala ses propres gémissements. Retint ses hanches qui cherchaient à suivre le roulement inconscient du bassin sous le sien. Il saisit brusquement le menton de Steve dans sa main gauche. Serra dans une poigne qu’il savait douloureuse. Steve chercha un souffle laborieux sous le bâillon. 

«Arrête de bouger,» il attendit que tout mouvement cesse avant de relâcher sa prise. Caressa la joue de l’arrière de ses phalanges, le métal brillant un contraste qui n’aurait pas dû être aussi érotique avec le bandeau étoilé. «Très bien.»

Il passa sa jambe gauche par dessus le corps immobile. S’agenouilla sur le matelas.

«Je sais ce que tu veux Steve. Je t’ai dit d’être patient.»

Sa main métallique se déplaçait pendant qu’il parlait. Ses doigts laissaient quatre longues traces rouges le long du cou de Steve, de sa cage thoracique, de son ventre qui se soulevait à un rythme erratique. 

Il le regarda pendant que ses doigts jouaient, légers à présent, à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon de toile sombre. Ses lèvres arquées autour de la boule noire qui rendait leur rose presque factice. La rougeur qui colorait ses pommettes et disparaissait sous le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux. Ses mains refermées en poings autour des chaines des menottes qui écartaient largement ses bras. Il sentit son souffle s’accélérer. Porta sa main libre contre son entrejambe, à travers le tissu de son jeans. Gémit en pressant son érection entre ses doigts.

«Steve...»

Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps sous sa main mécanique. Sourit devant ses efforts pour demeurer parfaitement immobile. Gémit plus fort en roulant des hanches pour renforcer le contact avec sa paume. Il entendit Steve répondre par des sons étouffés. Lutter inconsciemment contre ses entraves. Il appuya de sa main métallique contre le bas de son ventre, le cloua au matelas.

«Ne bouge pas j’ai dit,» son autre main défaisait un à un les boutons de son jeans. «Ton tour viendra quand il viendra, Captain.»

Il introduisit ses doigts sous son boxer et laissa échapper une longue plainte, sa tête rejetée en arrière, au moment où il les referma sur son sexe. Il s’appuyait de tout son poids sur Steve et sentait chacun des soubresauts qui le parcouraient. Il sortit son érection du confinement de ses vêtements. Caressa le gland sensible du bout de son doigt avant de parcourir toute la longueur d’un geste rapide.

«Ho, Steve !»

Il geignait à côté de lui. Littéralement. Le son était presque suffisant pour le faire éjaculer sur l’instant. 

«Continue Steve !»

Il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant son bassin jouer son propre rythme, recueillant le liquide qui perlait à chacun de ses passages contre son extrémité, l’utilisant pour lubrifier sa paume. Les bruits de Steve lui donnaient le vertige. Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers son visage. L’ouverture forcée de sa bouche, le léger filet de bave qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres, ses plaintes étouffées. Bucky éjacula avec un cri inarticulé, prit au dépourvu par la violence de son orgasme. 

Il entendit son nom, déformé par le bâillon. Sourit à travers son souffle laborieux. Contempla la tâche sur le drap et la substance visqueuse entre ses doigts. 

«Très bien Stevie.»

Sa voix était basse et rauque. Il se pencha vers lui. Déplaça son bras gauche pour s’appuyer sur le matelas, juste à côté de la courbe de ses reins. Etala de son autre main son sperme sur le ventre ferme, juste au-dessus de la trainée de poils blond foncé qui guidait le regard vers la taille très basse d’un pantalon noir. Il le marquait à nouveau. Sien. Pour toujours.

«Tu as mérité une récompense...»

Son ton était lourd de promesse et Steve gémit en retour, ses mains se crispant sur les chaines dans un violent effort pour ne pas bouger. Pour lui obéir. Son corps tremblait sous la contrainte. Bucky sentit le désir flamber, à nouveau. Être un monstre comportait certains avantages.

Il se déplaça sur le lit, descendit, vint écarter les jambes de Steve pour s’agenouiller entre elles. Une bosse évocatrice déformait le tissu sombre. Il sourit et se pencha pour y poser ses lèvres. Un contact léger. Frustrant. Joueur. Il sentit les muscles de Steve se tendre encore, l’entendit émettre un râle guttural qui dressa son propre sexe comme s’il ne s’était pas masturbé moins de cinq minutes auparavant. Il ricana sans merci mais accentua la pression de ses lèvres pour récompenser la retenue de son prisonnier. Steve gémit et prononça son nom, à nouveau. Bucky s’amusa encore quelques secondes avant de se relever. 

Il posa ses main contre la boucle de ceinture. La défit avec lenteur. La fit glisser à travers les passants. La contempla, pendant qu’elle se balançait au bout de sa main, songeur. Son esprit jouait avec l’idée des marques que le cuir lourd pourrait laisser sur la poitrine exposée. Le long des bras tendus. Il se mordilla la lèvre sous la tentation. Sous lui, Steve demeurait parfaitement immobile malgré la sueur qui perlait à ses tempes, imbibait peu-à-peu le bandeau qui l’aveuglait. Bucky soupira et laissa tomber la ceinture à côté du lit. Presque à regret. Mais il connaissait Steve. Il aurait d’autres occasions... 

Ses mains vinrent ouvrir l’unique bouton avec une lenteur délibérée. La fermeture éclair plus lentement encore. Les gémissements de Steve était un son continu, une mélodie à laquelle il ne voulait jamais connaître de fin. 

Il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes tremblantes. Se déplaça avec lui jusqu’aux pieds de Steve, qu’il souleva l’un après l’autre pour libérer le vêtement. Puis une nouvelle fois pour retirer chaque chaussette avec un soin méticuleux. Il se débarrassa de l’un et des autres en les jetant au bas du matelas, puis releva les yeux. Et regretta d’avoir posé son téléphone trop loin de sa portée. Le boxer à rayures blanches et rouges, tendu à craquer, semblait avoir été sélectionné exprès pour l’occasion. Il laissa échapper un rire un peu haletant.

«Excellent choix de sous-vêtement Stevie.»

Un genre de grognement lui répondit. Mêlé de supplique et d’exaspération. Bucky hésita à récupérer la ceinture, tout en remontant à quatre pattes entre les jambes de Steve.

«Tiens ta langue, punk !»

Il referma ses lèvres autour de l’extrémité du sexe érigé, à travers le tissu déjà humide. Un cri étouffé échappa à Steve et ses hanches eurent un mouvement avorté qu’il décida d’ignorer. Ses doigts saisirent l'élastique du boxer pendant que sa bouche jouait toujours à travers le coton. Il caressa le creux des hanches de ses pouces. Apprécia les plaintes étouffées qu’il arrachait à son amant. Puis il redressa la tête, à regret. Fit descendre le sous-vêtement en prenant soin de le frotter contre le membre gonflé. 

«‘uck !»

Il ralentit ses mouvements sous le cri vibrant de demande. Le boxer arrêté juste sous le sexe dressé vers le ventre haletant. 

«Une réclamation Steve ? Tu n’as pas encore compris qui était aux commandes ?»

Il enfouit sa tête entre les jambes nues et referma ses dents contre la peau sensible de la cuisse. Il entendit une plainte, mêlée inextricablement de douleur et de plaisir. Mordit plus fort avant de passer sa langue sur la marque.

«Tiens-toi tranquille, Captain. Est-ce que c'est clair ?»

Il releva la tête pour voir la pomme d'Adam bouger de haut en bas, puis la tête de Steve s’incliner dans un mouvement d’acceptation que le bâillon et le bandeau rendaient obscène. Bucky avala sa salive.

«Très bien Steve.»

Il finit de lui retirer son boxer plus vite qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention. Se força à s’immobiliser une fois qu’il l’eut jeté à terre. A contempler à nouveau le spectacle qu’offrait Steve Rogers. Nu. Attaché. Bâillonné et aveuglé. Soumis à sa moindre volonté. 

Il plaça ses mains des deux côtés des hanches de Captain America. Pencha la tête vers son sexe tendu. Posa sa langue à sa base et le parcourut d’une caresse humide et appuyée. Steve marmonnait de façon inintelligible. Bucky sourit. Titilla du bout de sa langue l’extrémité déjà suintante. Il appuya son poids sur son bras droit et vint jouer de ses doigts métalliques avec les testicules gonflés pendant que ses lèvres se refermaient autour du gland. Les muscles frémirent mais le corps sous le sien demeura scrupuleusement immobile. Le contrôle que maintenait Steve força un gémissement d’approbation au fond de sa gorge. Il l’étouffa en descendant le long du sexe dressé, refermant ses doigts inhumains sur sa base pour l’orienter davantage vers lui. 

Il joua de sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents. Savoura la sensation du sang pulsant juste sous la surface de la peau tendue à se rompre, le goût un peu âcre, l’odeur presque fauve. Il le prit en lui aussi loin que possible jusqu’à toucher de ses lèvres le froid de ses propres phalanges. Remonta lentement. Recommença. 

Les plaintes de Steve prenaient un tour plus articulé. Autant qu’il était possible. Des mots qui ressemblaient à son nom. A «oui». «Encore». «Continue». Chacune d’entre elles envoyait un frisson de plaisir le long de son érection. Il sentit le moment où son amant allait lâcher prise. A travers le spasme qui le parcourut. Ses lèvres se trouvaient autour de son gland et il le relâcha après une dernière succion appuyée. Releva la tête comme si son regard avait pu rencontrer les yeux bleus cachés sous l’étoffe.

«Non, Steve. Pas tout de suite.»

Il vit le visage se tordre dans une supplication silencieuse. Il rampa au-dessus de lui, frottant l’extrémité de son sexe contre son corps nu, ravalant les sons qui menaçaient d’envahir sa gorge à ce contact. Vint poser ses lèvres gonflées contre le front couvert de sueur. 

«Patience. Tu vas aimer ça.»

Sa main droite tâtonna jusqu’à ouvrir le tiroir de chevet, s’y glissa et fouilla quelques secondes avant de se refermer sur un tube de lubrifiant. Il embrassa les yeux de Steve, sous le bandeau qui les dissimulaient.

«Fais-moi confiance,» murmura-t-il en promenant sa bouche le long du visage de Steve.

Il parcourut son cou, son torse, son ventre de baiser légers en descendant le long du matelas sur ses mains et ses genoux. Evita soigneusement le sexe tendu. Posa ses lèvres dans le creux de l’aine, sur la pointe de la hanche, le long des cuisses offertes. Puis il s’agenouilla et déposa soigneusement le tube près de lui. 

Il attrapa le bas de son hoodie et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Répéta l’opération avec son T-shirt. Les jeta tous les deux au bas du lit. Steve émit un son interrogateur et suppliant. Bucky sourit, un sourcil haussé.

«Patience j’ai dit !» son ton claqua comme un coup de fouet et le corps de Steve frémit. Bucky ferma les yeux sous une vague de plaisir particulièrement violente. «Je décide du moment où tu auras le droit de jouir, Steve. Et je prends le temps que je veux pour me dessapper.»

Le gémissement qui lui répondit lui apprit que l’image avait fait son effet. Il sourit de plus belle. Baissa la voix d’une octave tout en posant ses mains contre sa propre poitrine.

«Si j’en ai envie, j’imagine que ce sont tes mains qui parcourent mon corps, Stevie.» il gémit en refermant ses doigts autour de ses mamelons. Un écho étouffé s’éleva de la bouche malmenée de Steve. «Elles qui passent le long de mes hanches et qui baissent ce foutu pantalon.» Ses gestes suivaient ses paroles. Ses paumes caressaient ses jambes, ses doigts entrainaient son jeans. Les plaques de métal lui donnaient toujours l’impression qu’une autre personne le touchait. Un être froid et dangereux. Il frémit alors que son pantalon se coinçait contre ses genoux. «Tes ongles écorchent ma peau, Steve.» Il souleva une jambes après l’autre pour le faire passer jusqu'à ses chevilles. «Tes gestes sont brusques, tu t’énerves sur ce fute trop serré.» Il poussa de ses pieds nus jusqu'à parvenir à se débarrasser du tissu qui les emprisonnait. Seul le boxer rouge - qui était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé dans le tiroir de Steve - soulignait encore la courbe de son érection. «Et tu enroules tes putain de doigts interminables autour de ma bite.» 

Il crut que Steve allait jouir à cet instant même, alors qu’il caressait sa propre érection avec une plainte modulée juste à son intention. Il vit sa tête se rejeter en arrière contre l’oreiller. Ses dents mordre violemment la boule du bâillon. Il parvint à se retenir, une nouvelle fois, et Bucky tremblait presque autant que lui en retirant son boxer avec des mouvements soudain fébriles. 

«Tu es parfait, Steve,» murmura-t-il avec une adoration qu’il ne parvint pas à retenir.

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses nues, le métal appuyé contre l’ecchymose qu’il y avait lui-même laissée. Les écarta plus qu’elle ne l’étaient déjà. Approcha son visage de l’entrejambe exposé. Lécha délicatement la zone sensible en-dessous des testicules de Steve. Traça un chemin paresseux jusqu'à s’amuser avec l'entrée de son anus. Jouant de la pointe de sa langue, l’introduisant à peine, savourant chaque infime réaction. 

Bucky se redressa lorsque les tremblements devinrent trop violents sous ses mains. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à bout. Pas tout de suite. Il ramassa le tube de lubrifiant, l’ouvrit d’un mouvement sec et en enduisit copieusement les doigts de sa main gauche. Il jeta le tube au petit bonheur et se pencha à nouveau vers Steve. Son index métallique traça un cercle humide entre les fesses musclées. Steve émit une plainte plus forte que toutes les précédentes et, sans plus attendre, Bucky enfonça son doigt, avec plus de brutalité qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention. Son geste fut récompensé par un nouveau cri, accompagné d’un brusque mouvement de rein.

«Je t’avais dit que ça te plairait.»

Il bougea son doigt d’avant en arrière, appréciant l’étrange sensation qui n’en était pas vraiment une. Le métal toujours autant sien qu’étranger. 

«Bouge Steve,» permit-il en introduisant un second doigt.

Le son au-dessus de lui devint presque un sanglot de soulagement et il entendit les chaines des menottes tinter pendant que les hanches de Steve entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient en rythme avec le balancement de son propre poignet. Il écarta ses doigts, les plia, chercha jusqu’à entendre un long gémissement lui confirmer qu’il avait tapé juste. Il retira aussitôt sa main, retint un rire gémissant face à la protestation étranglée de Steve.

«Je t’ai dit que tu jouirais uniquement quand je t’en donnerai l’ordre, punk !»

Il se redressa. Saisit les jambes de Steve pour placer ses genoux sur ses épaules. Un gémissement d’approbation lui répondit et Steve bougea son dos, remonta ses fesses pour se positionner face à lui. Bucky passa sa main gauche le long de son érection pour l’enduire du reste de lubrifiant, puis saisit les hanches de Steve. Sans avertissement ni précaution d’aucune sorte, il s’enfonça en lui d’un violent coup de reins. 

Le cri de Steve se perdit dans le sien.

Le dos arqué et la tête rejetée en arrière, Bucky gémit longuement, immobile, la chaleur et la puissance de Steve refermées étroitement autour de lui. 

Pour lui. A lui. A lui seul.

Ses mains sur les hanches de Steve, Bucky sépara leurs corps avec une lenteur délibérée. S’immobilisa à nouveau, presque entièrement sorti. Ignora les suppliques inintelligibles. Prit son temps pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Retenant les mouvements erratiques qui cherchaient à lui forcer la main. 

«Pas encore, Stevie,» marmonna-t-il avec beaucoup moins d’autorité qu’il n’avait réussi à en émettre jusqu'à présent. «Attends encore un peu. Pour moi Steve.»

Il l’entendit gémir. Le vit se tordre entre ses liens. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes et des traces de larmes se perdaient à la limite du bandeau. Bucky gémit doucement. S’enfonça plus loin, plus fort. Revint en arrière. Crispa ses doigts contre les fesses et les hanches de Steve. Marqua sa peau. S’apprêta à donner un dernier coup de rein.

«Maintenant. Jouis pour moi Steve !»

Un long hurlement de délivrance accompagna son mouvement de bassin. L’orgasme de Steve souleva son corps entier, tendit les liens à la limite de les rompre, les barreaux du lit émettant un craquement sinistre. Son éjaculation couvrit son ventre, se mêlant au reste de sperme qu’y avait étalé Bucky. Si cette seule vue ne lui avait pas suffit, les muscles qui se contractèrent autour de son sexe l’emportèrent à son tour dans un orgasme aveuglant.

 

Il tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu’il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’effondrer sur le corps flasque de Steve. Il entendait sa respiration laborieuse. Ferma les yeux, un instant. 

Il se retira avec délicatesse et reposa les jambes de Steve contre le matelas. Rampa à côté de lui, jusqu'à s’asseoir près de son épaule. Sa main frissonnante caressa une joue humide, passa dans les cheveux collés de transpiration pour défaire la boucle de cuir du bâillon. Il le retira lentement, libéra la bouche de Steve, qui se referma sur une inspiration profonde. Bucky effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

«Tu as été parfait Steve.»

Il essuya de son pouce humain les coins des lèvres, relevés en un sourire las et un peu idiot. Il fit passer le bandeau au-dessus de son front, épongeant au passage la sueur qui le couvrait encore. Embrassa délicatement les paupières closes. Les observa s’ouvrirent à demi sur un regard flou.

«Je t’aime tellement que je pourrais en mourir.»

Il ne disait pas ces choses-là d'ordinaire. Elles restaient enfouies tout au fond de lui. La force de l’habitude. Ses mains tremblaient doucement pendant qu’il détachait les menottes. Portait un à un les deux poignets de Steve vers sa bouche pour en embrasser tendrement l’intérieur.

«Moi aussi, Buck.»

La voix de Steve était un murmure rauque et épuisé. Il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Bucky s’allongea contre lui, ignorant le mélange de sperme et de sueur qui couvrait sa poitrine. Il serait temps d’y remédier plus tard. C’était sa marque. Il n’avait pas l’intention de la voir disparaitre tout de suite. Il soupira doucement, sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Steve, un bras et une jambe passés étroitement autour de lui. 

Steve était à lui. Et à lui seul. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

 

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, quelque part dans un atelier perdu dans les méandres d’une tour, Tony Stark essayait de se faire oublier du monde et, principalement, de sa fiancée à laquelle il avait oublié d’acheter un cadeau de Saint Valentin. A sa décharge cette fête était stupide et commerciale et Pepper, je t’aime tous les jours de la même façon, je n’ai pas besoin de dates spécifiques pour te le prouver le moindre idiot peut faire ça... reviens ! Le milliardaire, inventeur de génie et petit ami pitoyable poussa un grognement de frustration en tendant la main vers son téléphone, qui venait d’émettre les premières notes de la Marche Impériale. Il jeta un regard distrait à l’écran en se demandant ce que Robocop pouvait bien lui vouloir. S’immobilisa. Battit des paupières. Regarda à nouveau la photo de ce qui était immanquablement Steve Rogers, à minima torse nu, attaché aux barreaux d’un lit par une paire de menottes qu’il avait déjà vu quelque part, de même que le ridicule bandeau à étoiles et le bâillon-boule efficacement en place sur le visage de l’icône de la Grande Guerre. Le message titrait fièrement : «Merci pour les cadeaux et bonne Saint Valentin ! :3» 

Le téléphone frémit dans sa main au son d’un croassement de corbeau et un nouveau SMS s’afficha sur l’écran. 

**Je viens de perdre les dernières traces de mon innocence. Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à personne.**

**Mes yeux saignent.**

**Et accessoirement mon cerveau a fondu.**

Tony esquissa un sourire avant de répondre à Wilson.

**Les vieux croulant ne sont plus ce qu’ils étaient. Aucun respect pour les clichés.**

Il se tapota le menton de l’index comme si son interlocuteur pouvait le voir.

**Tu crois qu’on devrait leur offrir une cravache et un butt-plug pour compléter, la prochaine fois ?**

**TAIS TOI !!!!**

Il allait faire remarquer qu’il n’avait, techniquement, strictement rien dit lorsque la voix de JARVIS s’éleva dans la pièce.

«Sir ? Miss Potts souhaite vous faire savoir qu’elle vous attend dans un bain. Et ajoute qu’il faut toujours tout faire soi-même.»

Il fut debout en une fraction de seconde. Son tabouret s’écrasa sur le sol, entrainant dans sa chute Dummy, qui se tenait juste derrière lui avec un extincteur - il n’avait jamais réussi à lui faire perdre cette habitude un peu vexante. Tony jeta son téléphone dans sa poche et essuya ses mains graisseuses contre un torchon qui s’avéra être le T-shirt qu’il était en train de porter. Oups. Il haussa une épaule, le vêtement n’allait pas rester sur lui bien longtemps si un bain était au programme.

«JARVIS ?»

«Sir ?»

«Sois gentil, uploade la photo que m’a envoyé l’ours polaire pour pouvoir la projeter sur un écran, tu veux ? Pepper pourrait apprécier...»

«Très bien Sir. En revanche, si je puis me permettre...» Tony haussa un sourcil pour inviter l’AI à poursuivre. «Ne craignez-vous pas que cette image lui donne des idées ?»

«J’y compte JARVIS, j’y compte !» le silence qui lui répondit lui parut presque contemplatif. «Dis-moi que tu n’imagines pas des choses JARVIS, tu n’es pas construit pour.»

«Admettons que j’ai évolué, Sir.»

«Admettons surtout que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.»

«Fort bien, Sir.»

La porte de l’ascenseur se referma derrière Tony pendant qu’il essayait de se sortir de la tête des images particulièrement perturbantes et un peu trop érotiques. Beaucoup trop pour un être qui n’avait pas de corps physique. Tout ça était de la faute de Barnes. Qui ne savait manifestement pas à qui il avait à faire. 

**Surveille tes arrières, Terminator**. Ecrivit-il alors que les étages défilaient jusqu’au toit et son jacuzzi couvert. **La guerre du cul est déclarée.**

**Author's Note:**

> La fin est un poil private joke. Une sombre histoire de porn entre Tony et JARVIS, toujours par la faute d'Anscharius. J'essaye de ne pas avoir d'idées, j'essaye vraiment.
> 
> Sinon, sachez que je vis pour les commentaires et les kudos. :3


End file.
